<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NG+ Loop ???: Grima's Vessel by ItsRainingAme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394846">NG+ Loop ???: Grima's Vessel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsRainingAme/pseuds/ItsRainingAme'>ItsRainingAme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mirage Masters of New Game+ [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU where Grima is the final boss, Crangst, Final boss spoilers, Gen, It's major character death but not, That's literally the only way to describe this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsRainingAme/pseuds/ItsRainingAme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea from Fortuna Idols a few weeks ago. Basically, Grima is the final boss now. And whoever is in your inactive party gets possesed!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mirage Masters of New Game+ [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>NG+ Loop ???: Grima's Vessel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer, this is not connected to the plot of the series at all. This is NOT how I torture Itsuki but I mean, it's pretty torturous. This is just a small break next part of the series will be the torture part ok.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Let's do this." Itsuki says as he stands before the final boss room for the millionth time.</p><p>"Yeah!" Kiria responds.</p><p>
  <em>A small bit of final boss plot later...</em>
</p><p>"Hold on..." Itsuki thinks to himself. "You're not Medeus..."</p><p>
  <strong>"I am the wings of despair. I am the fell dragon Grima!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Medeus is taking a small vacation you worms. Your fight is with me!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Current Party: Itsuki, Kiria, Mamori</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The inactive party is now possesed.</em>
</p><p>The carefree smile on his face disappears.</p><p>"Oh dear Naga..."</p><p><strong>"That's all for me." </strong>The fell dragon makes his exit.</p><p>Itsuki, Kiria and Mamori look at the four people opposing them.</p><p>"We need to snap them back!" Itsuki screams.</p><p>"Right." Mamori responds.</p><p>"Shit... I just remembered Ellie's skill stat..."</p><p>
  <em>Mass Destruction</em>
</p><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Itsuki screams.</p><p>Kiria drops dead right next to him.</p><p>Mamori is barely able to stand.</p><p>Itsuki is screaming even louder.</p><p>"PLEASEEEEE LET ME RESET THIS FIGHT PLEASE... P L E A S E !"</p><p>
  <em>Fight Resets</em>
</p><p>"Oh thank Naga!"</p><p>"Everyone... I'm going to need you to take off your accessories." Itsuki says.</p><p>"Why?" Touma asks.</p><p>"I have a very bad feeling about this one... Just do it. P L E A S E."</p><p>"...Ok then."</p><p>With that, everyone in the inactive party removes their equipped accessories.</p><p>
  <em>Current party: Itsuki, Ellie, Yashiro</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The party again get's possesed!</em>
</p><p>"Kiria... P l e a s e . I am begging you, snap out of it!" Itsuki screams.</p><p>"No response huh... ELLIE MASS DESTRUCTION!" </p><p>
  <em>One Mass Destruction later...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tsubasa drops dead</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Touma barely lives</em>
</p><p>"Ok... that SHOULD have killed her..." Itsuki thinks to himself.</p><p>He looks up with a smile on his face.</p><p>That smile soon fades into look of panic.</p><p>
  <em>Shield of Love!</em>
</p><p>"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screams.</p><p>"MAMORI... W H Y ! ?" </p><p>"Snap out of it Flash Bastard!" Ellie screams at Touma.</p><p>Touma stops for a brief moment before getting re-possesed.</p><p>"OH COME ON!" Ellie runs up to him and chokes him with her bowstring.</p><p>Touma takes his lance and stabs it through her chest.</p><p>Ellie drops dead.</p><p>"W-WHAT!? ELLIE NOOOOOOOOO!" Itsuki screams as he hits Touma with a stray lightning bolt.</p><p>"GOD DAMN IT KURONO!" Yashiro screams as he runs over and slashes her down.</p><p>"Kiria... THANK YOU FOR BEING A GLASS CANON!" Itsuki screams.</p><p>Itsuki revives Ellie.</p><p>"Myriad Arrows!" She screams.</p><p>"Ok... I think we have a chance here..." Itsuki says.</p><p>"MICROWAVIN SOUL!" Mamori screams.</p><p>"wHAT NO-"</p><p>
  <em>Kiria, Tsubasa, and Touma get revived</em>
</p><p>Touma uses an inferno strike on Itsuki.</p><p>...And triggers the Ad-Lib</p><p>"RESET P L E A S E !" Itsuki screams out his last words.</p><p>
  <em>Fight resets</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Current party: Itsuki, Tsubasa, Mamori</em>
</p><p>"Touma... Please. You're supposed to be the hero of this story, not the villain!" Itsuki says.</p><p>He's met with an inferno strike to the stomach.</p><p>
  <em>One reset later...</em>
</p><p>"Tsubasa... I may be the leader, but you're our heart. Please come back to us!"</p><p>...And he's met with a piercing void to the stomach.</p><p>"OK WHY DO MY BEST FRIENDS HAVE MY WEAKNESS? WHY... JUST W H Y!?" He screams as he gets sessioned to death by his friends.</p><p>
  <em>Multiple resets later...</em>
</p><p>"Ok, we got Touma and Kiria back!" Itsuki says as he tries to keep his sanity.</p><p>"I think we can do this!"</p><p>
  <em>Mamori uses Microwavin Soul</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Touma and Kiria get re brainwashed!</em>
</p><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Itsuki screams in pure Tsubasa fasion.</p><p>Itsuki gets hit by another inferno strike.</p><p>He somehow lives through the session.</p><p>"Ok... Just a Diarhan..."</p><p>
  <em>Crazy Circus!</em>
</p><p>"OH COME ON!" He screams.</p><p>
  <em>Another few resets later...</em>
</p><p>"OK, I HAVE MAMORI, KIRIA AND ELLIE I THINK I'LL SURVIVE THIS ONE!"</p><p>
  <em>Tsubasa used sexy danced!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kiria, Ellie and Mamori get recharmed!</em>
</p><p>"fUCK!" Itsuki screams.</p><p>Meanwhile on the other team...</p><p>Yashiro dodges literally everything!</p><p>"Yashiro... fuck your speed stat." Itsuki says.</p><p>"OK FINE! I  G I V E  UP! I'M DONE, I'VE LIVED LONG ENOUGH NOW! JUST END IT ALREADY. NO MORE RESETS!" Itsuki screams.</p><p>Next thing he knows, Itsuki wakes up in his room.</p><p>He goes to look at the calendar on the wall.</p><p>
  <em>May 15th</em>
</p><p>"Oh Dear Naga... Was that another reset, or just a bad dream..?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>